


A Cat-astrophe, Speak More

by MissMonsters2



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Humor, Romance, fem!reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:27:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22626304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissMonsters2/pseuds/MissMonsters2
Summary: [From Tumblr]Pairing: Wanda Maximoff x Fem!Reader/OFCSummary: Wanda doesn’t seem to understand what she has. You wouldn’t say she’s neglecting you, but you need her to understand that you’ve got choices, okay? So, post-winning and taking down a villain, Wanda gets the aftermath. Now as a feline, she’s beginning to realize maybe the two of you talk too little.[In which, Wanda gets turned into a cat & realizes she’s got competition]
Relationships: Wanda Maximoff/Reader, Wanda Maximoff/You
Comments: 4
Kudos: 135
Collections: Wanda Maximoff Reader-Inserts





	A Cat-astrophe, Speak More

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Potentially a crack!fic lmfao
> 
> Genre: Fluff/humor/romance
> 
> Notes: HAPPY 200 FOLLOWERS! Seriously, I’ve just started this account over from scratch, so I’m amazed we’ve reached this point already. Thank you to everyone who likes, comments, and follows! I’ve been drowning in too much angst lately, and this cute thing popped into my mind. Please enjoy :) 
> 
> P.S. ya’ll know Wanda would be the most majestic cat you’ve ever goddamn seen. Thank you for coming to my ted talk.

“I can’t believe this is happening.”

“You know, I’ve seen weirder shit.”

Natasha and Tony bickered a little more while everyone was huddled around Wanda. The new height difference was making Wanda jittery, it was like giants crowding around her. 

“Guys, back up a bit,” Steve said while putting his arms out to give Wanda some space.

Wanda felt her shoulders relax as she sat upright.

“So, this is happening,” Clint said, eyeing the fur.

“Wanda got turned into a cat.”

A small mewl could be heard.

⊶⊷⊶⊷⊶⊷⋆⊶⊷⊶⊷⊶⊷

“You can fix this, right?” Natasha asked, looking at Bruce. He was eyeing Wanda with a squint as he circled around her with his hand on his chin.

“I mean…I can try…” Bruce said, a little unsure. It’s not like he had encountered his problem before. 

Steve sighed as he watched Wanda stretch her legs. “Well, we interrogated the guy. He’s claiming that nothing can fix it, but it would wear off on its own. He kept saying he didn’t know how long it would last.”

Natasha pursed her lips but had to accept the answer. She bent down, stroking Wanda’s head while the witch looked thoroughly unhappy but let Natasha do as she wished.

“This is troubling. Should we tell your girlfriend?” Natasha asked.

Wanda had been dating you for six months now. She had told you she was an Avenger and was basically on the run about two months ago.

You took the news relatively pretty good.

Wanda meowed her objections to tell you, shaking her head as she did. The last thing she wanted to do was make you worried about her. 

Still…

She kept meowing over and over while Natasha scrunched her eyebrows together, trying to discern what it was her teammate wanted.

“Girlfriend?”

Wanda meowed and nodded her head.

“Don’t tell,” Natasha clarified.

Wanda meowed and nodded her again.

“Did you…want to see her?” Natasha guessed, eyes flittering over as Wanda’s tag swayed back and forth on the ground. 

Wanda meowed happily, standing on all four paws.

“What? No way,” Steve said. “That’s too dangerous.”

“Oh, hush, grandpa,” Natasha said as she opened her hands for Wanda to come in so she could carry her. “If anything, Wanda will be fine with her girlfriend. Everyone in this compound is too damn nosy, anyways. It’ll keep her out of sight.”

“Oh? And what do you propose when Wanda turns back into herself while she’s with her girlfriend?”

“That doesn’t sound like a me problem,” Natasha said, looking at Wanda in her arms. 

Wanda opened her mouth again, but then closed it.

She’ll figure it out later. 

“Come on, Wanda. Let’s drop you off,” Natasha says, turning away and walking off with the fluff of fur in her arms.

⊶⊷⊶⊷⊶⊷⋆⊶⊷⊶⊷⊶⊷

You were in the middle of working on your paper when you heard knocking on your door.

You took your glasses off, rubbing your eyes a little bit before heading over to the door. When you opened it, you were surprised since it was so late.

“Natasha,” you greeted as she gave you a half-smile. “What are you doing here? Where’s Wanda?”

“Wanda got assigned a no-contact mission, it’s indefinite at the meantime,” she said easily, and you nodded, still unsure what she was doing here.

Your eyes traveled down to the cat in her arms.

“Anyway,” Natasha says, bringing your attention back to her. “I need you to look after this little she-devil. Your landlord lets you have pets, right?”

You scrunch your eyebrow together looking at the cat again who’s swishing her tail and looking at you. 

“Uh, I mean, yes, but–”

“Great!” Natasha says, passing the cat over into your arms. She meows disgruntedly, and you swear she glares at Natasha. “It’s just temporary. It can’t stay at the compound at the moment. She already ate. I’ll come back for her later, thanks.”

Without saying anything else, Natasha left your front step, and you were alone with the cat. You looked down at her as she was cradled in your arms, purring and swishing her tail back and forth lazily.

“Okay?” You said more to yourself, going back into your place and shutting the door behind you. You set the cat down, and she walked around your house as if she’s already been there.

You go into the kitchen, grabbing a bowl and putting water in it before setting it down. The cat comes over, looking in the bowl, but then looks at you, not drinking.

“What?” You ask but internally roll your eyes because it’s not like the cat will answer you. 

The cat just stares at you before meowing.

“Um,” you say, still not sure what she wants. Maybe she’s just not thirsty?

The cat sticks its paw into the water delicately and then presses its paw to you. 

You’re weirded out.

This is what Wanda does every time you give her water without ice, except she sticks her finger in and flicks it at you.

“Ice…?” You ask, almost unsure because you seem crazy. The cat meows again. 

You confusedly open the fridge and get some ice, plopping a couple of it into her bowl. She waits a few moments, and you’re convinced you’re crazy for sure. 

But then, the cat starts drinking from the bowl.

This is so weird.

But it was just a coincidence…right?

“You’re kind of picky,” you mumble, and the cat looks at you, licking her lips.

“I’m going to call you Princess,” you say, and you swear the cat grins at you, but you’re convinced that you’ve just stayed up too long doing this paper.

You stand up, mumbling to yourself and resolving to go to sleep.

Wanda watches you as you retire to your room. She walks around a little, checking out the whole place and satisfied when everything is in order. Going to the table and jumping up onto it, she sees you’ve been working on a paper. 

Wanda internally smiles. You were always so cute when you were working hard.

Then your phone starts to buzz, she looks towards the room, but you’ve already knocked out. 

Wanda stretches her neck over, trying to see who was texting you.

Just out of curiosity is all. 

She sees it’s from Brian, your TA.

You’ve set your phone to show who the text is from, but not the actual contents, always saying that it distracts you when you’re doing other things. You get tempted to read what they’ve said and ended up not doing any work.

Wanda sighs, leaving it as is. She’s not about to snoop into your privacy.

Licking her lips again, she wonders what she can do since she wasn’t tired yet.

⊶⊷⊶⊷⊶⊷⋆⊶⊷⊶⊷⊶⊷

You start to stir when you smell a familiar scent of cinnamon and dry leaves, thinking that maybe Wanda has already returned.

You opened your eyes to see the cat lying next to your head, awake and purring. The cat seems to notice that you’ve woken and licks your brow bone. 

You make an unidentifiable sound, turning fully over and pressing your face against the cat’s soft fur.

Seriously, this is the fluffiest cat you’ve ever seen. She was majestic.

You chuckle softly, albeit a little depressedly at the same time.

“Wow, morning kisses? I never get those. You’re a sweet little thing, aren’t you?”

You had your eyes closed, so you didn’t see Wanda’s face contort in confusion at your comment. 

Did she really never give you good morning kisses?

You sigh a little tiredly. You wished you could go back to sleep, but it didn’t seem like that was going to happen. You slowly got up, your dainty sleeping shirt falling off one shoulder as you did. 

Wanda licked her lips.

“C’mon, princess,” you say, your voice slightly hoarse from just waking up. “Let’s find some breakfast.”

You get up, starting your morning routine while Wanda follows you around the house. You think it’s a little strange, people tell you cats are…particular creatures.

This one seems to be very affectionate.

Or obsessed with you.

You were fine with that. Not like you were exactly getting any attention from the person you wanted.

This cat was extremely fussy. She didn’t want to eat anything you thought a cat would eat. She seemed to want to eat what you did. After researching on Google to make sure what you were giving her wasn’t going to kill her, you gave in.

“This is why you’re called Princess. You’re fussy. Kind of like my girlfriend.”

If cats could look affronted, you would say her face right now looked exactly like that. 

To Wanda, this wasn’t anything new. You’ve teased her about it before, which was where the nickname came from…amongst other things.

Still, she meowed at you, enjoying your chuckle as she did.

You decided to go out for a bike ride this morning. The weather was beautiful, and your friend wasn’t coming over until later, so why not?

Your bike had a basket that you could put her in. 

The only thing was…

You walked off, rummaging through some drawers while Wanda tilted her head. 

You came back with a thick red ribbon and a tag from one of the general art classes you took. Squiggling some words on the tag, you hooked an extra keychain ring around it before looping the ribbon around it.

The cat was surprisingly very cooperative while you put on her makeshift collar.

It had her name on it and then your name and contact number in case she decided to run off.

You’re sure Natasha wouldn’t appreciate you losing the cat.

“There we go,” you mumble, straightening out the bow before gently stroking her face at her whiskers.

Wanda purred, hopping into your arms as you placed her in your basket, setting off.

The day was incredibly beautiful. The two of leisurely biked through the park, enjoying the gentle breeze and crisp air.

Wanda sat upright with her paws on the edge of the basket, the wind blowing through her whiskers and fur.

This was nice, she thought. She rarely got to spend time with you like this.

She supposed it wasn’t completely awful to have been turned into a cat. 

It was going well until someone called your name, bringing you to a slow stop in front of a flower cart. There stood a guy, maybe early 20s, just younger than you.

“Hi, Jacob,” you greeted easily. “How’s your dad?”

“Oh, uh, he’s been doing good. Might be able to make it back to the shop soon,” Jacob stuttered lightly.

Wanda watched as the two of you made small talk, the entire thing making her slightly irritated as she watched Jacob shyly lifted his muscled arm to scratch the back of his head with a boyish smile.

It made it worse when Wanda caught a glimpse of his loud thoughts that his father was actually just fine, and he begged his dad to work here just a little longer to see you in the mornings.

You had to have noticed it, right? This boy clearly had a crush on you.

“So,” Jacob said, grabbing a yellow daffodil from his cart. “This is for you, thought it might suit you.”

You grabbed the flower with a smile, smelling it. “Thanks, that’s really sweet of you.”

Wanda has had enough. 

She starts meowing.

Loudly.

And repeatedly.

It draws the attention of both of you to her, irritating Wanda even more that it seemed like Jacob just noticed there was a creature there with you.

“Oh, I didn’t know you had a cat,” Jacob said, lifting his giant hand in an attempt to pet her. Wanda backed her head, immediately hissing at him.

Jacob yanked his hand back quickly, looking at you.

You only smiled sheepishly.

“Uh, yeah,” You say, “I just got her. She doesn’t like to be touched by strangers…I guess.”

Jacob just nods, looking at the cat again and he swears that it’s glaring at him as it meows and hisses. 

“Well,” you say, “I got to go now, but it was nice seeing you.”

Without waiting for Jacob’s reply, you use your foot to push off the ground, setting off again.

The moment you left, the meowing stopped. Wanda rolled her eyes as you placed the flower in the basket next to her, keeping it at a slanted angle as the top leaned out the basket.

She waited until you had picked up enough pace before using her paw to push the flower out of the basket. At the speed you were going, you ended up running over it when it fell under your wheel.

“Princess!” You scolded, but she merely turned around looking at you with her big eyes, and you couldn’t even stay mad.

⊶⊷⊶⊷⊶⊷⋆⊶⊷⊶⊷⊶⊷ 

It was weird, Wanda thought.

There always seemed to be someone who stopped her girlfriend along the way, wanting to say hi to you.

Or give you a free bagel. A free coffee. A free animal balloon.

She was so close to clawing out the barista who so openly flirted with you, scribbling her number on your coffee sleeve.

It made her even more annoyed when you didn’t throw the sleeve out…even if holding the coffee would burn your hand. 

You had to have noticed, right? 

Was it always like this?

Wanda tried to think back to all the times she’s been with you. The only thing was that even though you’ve been dating for six months, being an Avenger kept her busy most of the time. 

When she did have time, she wanted to keep your company all to herself, locked in the bedroom, feeling your skin against hers.

There were a couple times you went out together, but it was never like this. Was it because she was a human, holding your hand?

Maybe being a cat wasn’t all great. 

⊶⊷⊶⊷⊶⊷⋆⊶⊷⊶⊷⊶⊷

By the time the two of you got home, Wanda clung to you. You settled on the couch, opting to watch movies and TV shows for the rest of the afternoon while Wanda rested against your stomach, purring. 

“You are a strange cat,” you murmured to yourself as you stroked her fur. She nuzzled her head against your stomach, finding herself falling asleep. 

It wasn’t until dinner time that you got up, forcing Wanda to get off of you disgruntedly as you walked into the kitchen to start dinner.

Halfway through, the doorbell rang. 

Wanda tilted her head, wondering who could be at the door. She hadn’t met any of your friends, really just soaking up your company alone when she did have time off. 

She kept telling herself that she would get around to it eventually, but eventually just hasn’t come yet.

“Hey, girl,” a tall blonde greets as she comes through the door.

“Hey, Emily,” you greet with a smile, pulling her into a brief hug before helping her with the bags she brought.”

You head back to the kitchen, resuming your cooking as Emily walks through, tussling her hair lightly.

Her eye catches Wanda, who is sitting on the kitchen island, not too far from you.

“Oh?” She drawls curiously. “When did you get a cat?”

“Not mine, just watching her for a friend. I call her Princess.” You cut up some vegetables before throwing it in the pan. 

Emily hums, debating whether or not to pet the cat, but she opts not to. If she wants to be pet by her, she’ll come.

Dinner is served, and Wanda eats hers lazily, listening to the conversation you were having with your friend.

It wasn’t really anything she was interested in.

Standard catching up, plans over the break they were on currently, idle gossip in their friend group.

After dinner, the girls moved over to the couch, turning on a TV show but not quite paying attention. Wanda trotted over, placing herself next to you with her head resting in your lap, greedily soaking up the soft scratches you were giving on her head between her ears.

It wasn’t until Emily brought up a particular subject that Wanda’s head whizzed up.

“So,” Emily says, sipping on her wine as she finished her dinner. “Guess who is single again?”

“Who?” You ask, not really caring but indulging for Emily’s sake.

“Dylan,” Emily says with a smirk.

You narrowed your eyes a bit, scrunching your brows. The new did surprise you a bit.

“Really? Shit, he’s like a serial dater. That man hasn’t been single for longer than a week. Every time he dates, he dates them for a long ass time,” you comment, your eyes glued to the TV screen. 

Emily nodded. 

“Mhm,” she hummed. “Well, some of us were hanging out the other day, and he was looking to get your number, actually. He definitely wanted to know your situation.”

You finally turn over to Emily with a brow raised. “And you told him that I’m not single, right?”

“I told him what I thought: I _think_ you’re not single.”

“Why would you tell him that?” You groan.

Emily shrugged, “because that’s what I think, girl.”

“We are _so_ not going through this again, Em,” You groan again. 

Wanda is now sitting upright, alarmed at what she was hearing.

What were you not going through again?

This was a conversation that has come up before?

“Hey, I’m just saying this mysterious girlfriend of yours has yet to show herself. I’m beginning to think you’ve made her up.” Emily raises her hand with the glass of wine in it slightly higher to show she means no harm.

You sigh, lulling your head back onto the couch. 

“She’s very real. She’s just…busy.” The way you said it made Wanda look at you. What did that tone mean?

“Alright,” Emily concedes. “Let’s say she is real–”

“She is.”

Emily gives you a look. “ _If_ she’s real, based on what you’ve told me, it doesn’t really sound like she’s investing that much time in you other than in the bedroom.”

Wanda would look so affronted if she could, only able to drop her jaw a little without drawing attention to herself. 

Wanda looks to you even more affronted when you’re not saying in objection to that.

You simply shrug your shoulders. “I don’t mind that she wants to spend all our time in bed.”

Wanda isn’t sure if happy you feel that way or heavy-hearted that you’re essentially confirming to other people that she has no other interests in you outside bedroom activities.

“Does she even know what’s going on in your life outside of work or school?”

Wanda wants to scoff. Of course she does! She’s your _girlfriend_.

But then moments pass and Wanda is drawing a blank.

 _Shit_ , does she know?

You shrug in response to Emily.

“Like,” Emily says, pausing for a moment to think. “Does she know that Annalise from your Psych 4401 is seriously so obsessed with you? Like, I’m pretty sure she’s _this_ close to following you home.”

Emily pinches her index finger and thumb together, leaving the tiniest space in between to emphasis her point.

Wanda immediately panics, eyes wide as she puts her paw on your thigh.

Who?!

“Or how Derek from your general studies class sticks a flower to your locker every day?”

“That one isn’t confirmed it’s him, no one knows,” you defend weakly. 

“I saw him do it the last day before the break actually,” Emily rolls her eyes.

Wanda’s mind is reeling.

Who are all these people? Why are they hitting on her girlfriend?

“You know why they keep doing that?” Emily asks, and you don’t even want to answer her.

“It’s because you mention you have a girlfriend and no one has met or even seen said girlfriend. They totally think you’re lying and playing hard to get.” Emily says even though you hadn’t bothered asking her why.

You simply shrug again, “I don’t really know what else to do. I really do have a girlfriend.”

Emily drops the subject after and the rest of the night is filled with chatter about different things and binge-watching TV shows.

That night after Emily left and you went to bed, Wanda trotted after you, hopping into bed as she rested on the pillow next to your head.

She purred you to sleep, occasionally licking the side of your forehead. Eventually, she nuzzled her own face against yours, trying to cuddle you up as much as she could.

Wanda really hopes that tomorrow morning when she wakes, she’ll be human again.

⊶⊷⊶⊷⊶⊷⋆⊶⊷⊶⊷⊶⊷

Wanda doesn’t turn back the next day.

She is thoroughly disappointed.

You woke up again to the smell of cinnamon and dry leaves. It really disorientates you because you keep thinking you’re going to wake up to your girlfriend with you, but she’s not. 

You get up after lightly falling back asleep for another 20 minutes. 

The day starts off as usual, though you did find your cat wanted more of your attention than usual (usual being the 3 days you’ve had her now).

You get changed into more appropriate clothing, putting your hair up in a messy bun as Wanda watches you with curiosity. 

You had your TA, Brian, coming over today to help you with your paper. It was assigned to you over the break, and there were just a couple things that you needed help with.

As your TA, Brian was more than happy to help.

Just after lunch, Brian showed up at your door. He was tall, had a toned body that showed through his well-fitted long-sleeved shirt, mussed hair, and a strong jawline. He wore glasses and gave you a boyish grin.

Wanda already didn’t like him.

In fact, she decided that she hated him.

The two of you sat on your couch together while Wanda hovered by you closely. 

He read over your paper, pointing a few things out that you could improve. You asked your questions, and he gave his opinions.

You bit your thumb lightly as you stared at your paper, strands of your hair falling softly out of your bun, framing your face.

You were beautiful, Wanda thought.

And clearly, Brian thought so too with the way he gazed at you without you even realizing.

She didn’t even mean to, really. 

But then she heard his thoughts about how perfect you are. He was wheedling on whether or not to ask you out. 

Wanda has had enough after hearing that. She’s maybe a goddamn cat, but there’s no way she can just sit there while someone is trying to put their moves on you _right in front of her_.

She immediate crawls into your lap, forcing her way between your arms as she stands up on her hind legs, putting her front paws on your shoulder. Wanda leans her furry little face in and begins to lick at your face.

“Princess!” You shout, caught off guard by your cat’s sudden affection.

Brian is looking at the exchange, heart warmed at first by scene, but then the cat looks at him, and he gets that feeling like he’s being warned to stay away. 

So, Wanda is using her powers to project her thoughts onto the guy, but how else was she going to send him a message. It wasn’t like she could tell him in words to back off.

You try to pet her to calm her down, but she doesn’t seem like she’s going to be stopping any time soon. It was definitely weird for you, but you didn’t really think of anything of it.

Until she lightly bit your nose affectionately before licking the corner of your mouth. You end up having to pick her up in your arms, holding her away from your face as you cradle her. 

“Sorry,” you apologize to Brian. “Strangely, I think she’s obsessed with me.”

Brian just laughs, “Don’t worry, I totally get her feelings.”

Wanda wants to roll her eyes and gag. 

You just laugh off the comment, not really sure what to say to that. 

You’ve got all the help you needed for your paper, and Brian seems to take notice of that.

He stands up, thinking about how maybe he could ask if you wanted to go have coffee right now or go for dinner later.

But every time he opens his mouth, Wanda yowls. 

When she stops, he opens his mouth again, but then she yowls before he can say anything. 

He stares at the cat, she stares right back at him.

He opens his mouth as a test, but she slightly opens her jaw too, and he snaps his mouth closed.

You are nearly dying of embarrassment at your cat’s strange behavior.

“Sorry,” you say to Brian to grab his attention. “She was fine yesterday with Emily. I’m starting to think she might not like men.”

You recall this happened when you were speaking with Jacob. Wanda internally scoffs. 

Not just men, she thinks. She’ll have plenty of problems if this _Annalise_ ever shows up.

Brian just awkwardly chuckles and tells you it’s okay. 

“I’ll see you back in class,” he says, glancing one more time at the glaring cat and leaves.

Once he’s gone, you adjust your hold to under her front legs, while the rest of her body dangles.

“Oh my god, Princess!” You groan. “You’re such a troublemaker!”

Wanda meows at you, trying to tell you how dissatisfied she is with all these people hovering over like they’re about to snatch you. 

You put her down, thinking back to when she bit your nose.

When you and Wanda were in bed, she would bite your nose lightly before kissing the corner of your mouth if you were being particularly naughty for whatever reason, and she was giving you a warning that you were in trouble.

The ice in her water bowl, the scent of cinnamon and dry leaves, and now this?

The coincidences were starting to pile up too high.

“You know,” you say at you stare at your cat suspiciously. “If I didn’t know any better, I would say you’re actually Wanda trapped in a cat’s body.”

You notice your cat actually tense.

“Shit? Really? What the fuck!” You exclaim, wondering if you have actually gone batshit insane. 

“Is it actually you, Wanda?” You ask, feeling incredibly stupid for asking a _cat_.

But then your cat actually looks nervous, batting her eyes to the side, ears flattened to her head.

“Oh my fuc–Where’s my phone?” You turn around to look for your phone, finding it on the counter as you grab it aggressively and dial.

 _“Hey. Is the cat giving you trouble?”_ Natasha picks up on the other line, knowing it’s you.

“Natasha…I’m just going to ask this once, and if I find out later you’re lying, I’ll tell Clint about that one time I caug–”

 _“Whoa, hold it right there! Jesus, I regret training you on blackmail,”_ Natasha says over the phone, mumbling the end part.

“The cat you dropped off–is that my girlfriend?” You ask straight off.

There’s silence on the other end of the line for a moment.

 _“There may have been a mishap after we defeated our last threat,”_ Natasha says finally.

You curse loudly.

 _“On the bright side, it’ll wear off on its own. Supposedly. The downside, we just don’t know when. Bruce is working on it if it takes too long, though. Wanda just didn’t want to worry you,”_ Natasha says the end so softly in the tone you just hate when she’s trying to reason with you.

“Oh, we’re past worried now,” you say, hanging up the phone. You turn around, and it’s like Wanda visibly gulped at seeing your expression.

“What the hell!” You immediately say to your girlfriend who still has her ears flattened, and tail close to her body. “Why didn’t you just tell me you were a cat! Do you know how incredibly invasive you’ve been in the past couple of days? Especially with the conversation with Emily yesterday. Not cool.”

Wanda looks scolded and goddamn, you have to hold your ground because it’s _that_ much harder when she has such a cute face right now.

She gets up, shuffling over to you as she stops at your feet, nuzzling her head against your legs, and meows like she’s apologizing.

You roll your eyes because fuck, that’s so cute and totally not fair.

Resolving to not say any more about it, not because you’re not mad, but because there’s no point in arguing with your girlfriend who can’t even speak doesn’t seem productive.

“Don’t think this is over,” you warn her. 

Wanda is relieved she’s escaped fighting for now. 

The rest of the day, you try to carry on as usual. It’s super weird, you’re not even sure how to handle it.

It’s not like you can continue to treat her as you were.

You try to make conversation with her, asking only yes or no questions so she can nod or shake her head.

By the time bedtime comes, Wanda isn’t sure if she should follow you like she has been the last couple of nights. 

She sits pitifully on the ground, a couple feet away from your room as you walk past the door.

Wanda thinks maybe she’ll try to sleep on the couch tonight, but then she sees you pop your head out your door.

“Are you coming?” You ask. 

Wanda grins happily, getting up, and trotting into your room.

The two of you settle in your comfortable positions. Wanda decides she’ll behave tonight and keep her paws to herself.

It’s quiet.

The night was settling in.

But it felt like neither of you could sleep.

“I feel like…maybe we should talk about what Emily said the other night,” you say, breaking the silence as you turn over, and face your girlfriend.

“I guess,” you say at first, “it doesn’t really bother me at first that all we do is spend time physically connecting, not so much emotionally connecting.”

Wanda is silent, letting you say your piece.

Not like she could say anything herself.

“But now, I guess I want to hear your voice more, and not when you’re just panting my name or making your incredibly attractive sex sounds. I would like to hear you talk about your day, or how work was, or if something was bothering you.”

You stared into Wanda’s big blue eyes as you spoke.

“It would be incredibly nice to have you in other parts of my life. There’s quite a lot of other people who are looking to do that,” you mumbled.

Wanda scrunches her nose up. Oh, she was quite aware now about how many people wanted to steal her position.

“I really miss you.”

Wanda internally sighed as she moved her head over to nuzzle the top of your head. She moved her face lower and began to lick your cheek.

You closed your eyes, but when Wanda started licking closer to your mouth, you drew the line.

“Stop it, I’m not a furry.”

⊶⊷⊶⊷⊶⊷⋆⊶⊷⊶⊷⊶⊷

Wanda had waited until you fell asleep, watching you as your breathing slowed.

She was both happy and sad when you told her those things.

Wanda wanted those things too.

Maybe she does talk too little with you. 

That’s her own fault, though.

Perhaps she was too scared to try to get intimate with you in a different way. 

So, maybe she did try to keep it physical mostly. Kept putting off meeting your friends. Giving you only the intimacy that required no words.

Skin on skin is easy.

Soul to soul is scary.

But she ready to be scared now. 

She doesn’t want to not be able to talk to you. She is realizing how important words can be. There’s only so much she could do with everything else. 

Wanda stays awake the entire night.

⊶⊷⊶⊷⊶⊷⋆⊶⊷⊶⊷⊶⊷

You wake up to the smell of cinnamon and dry leaves.

A soft, warm hand is pressed to your cheek as you wake, lips dragging over your own.

Wanda is completely naked, the red ribbon still tied around her neck with her name tag hanging. 

“I love you,” Wanda says, grinning as she did.

“I wanted to say that more than anything. I want to meet your friends, visit you at school, talk about our days, talk about anything. I just want to be in all the parts of your life you let me be in, and for everyone to know that.”

Your eyes immediately water as you smile widely, burrowing yourself in her arms as Wanda kisses your shoulder.

The two of you talk endlessly about mundane things as you make breakfast together.

⊶⊷⊶⊷⊶⊷⋆⊶⊷⊶⊷⊶⊷

Wanda is very dedicated to making sure everyone in your life knows she exists, and you are hers.

Your friends are incredibly happy for you that you didn’t have an imaginary girlfriend, except Dylan, maybe.

She bikes with you when you stop by Jacob’s flower cart, buying you gardenias, and telling you she’ll plant them in the garden of the house you’ll one day buy together.

She gives her name to the daring barista for her drink as, ‘Her Girlfriend,’ with a deadpan look.

Wanda comes to visit you at school, walking you to class hand in hand, obnoxiously kissing you in front of Brian. 

She briefly met Annalise, eyes glowing red for a brief second as a warning.

Wanda still spends a dedicated amount of time to worship your body, make no mistake.

But she makes sure she talks to you about her day, her dreams, her fears, and all the mundane things in between.

It’s her absolute favorite.


End file.
